


Better Than Ice Cream

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Anon has had a really rough day and would like some non-angsty or happy ending Camerborne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

David told one of his awful jokes and George giggled. David smiled clearing away the dishes and cutlery on the table. 

"No dessert?" George asked, seriously making promises to himself to do his morning run. David's delicious meals were just one of the perks of being his lover. He returned to the table bringing ice cream and spoons. 

"I didn't have time to make something from scratch." David handed a spoon to George. His blue eyes smoldered, captivating George as he scooped a small portion of vanilla ice cream onto the spoon. Maintaining eye contact, George slid the silverware into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the cold metal surface and sucking the ice cream off of the spoon. David's postured shifted and he bit his lip, watching George's little show with the spoon.

"This is perfect. Really hitting the spot" George smirked, reaching over to take another small spoonful from the container. 

David grabbed George's slim, pale wrist. "Are you done being a little tease?" The looks, the shared smiles, they build the swirl of thoughts and feelings spinning in George's head. The love and intense desire for David almost makes him dizzy.

David gently takes his hand leading George back into their bedroom. Once there, David doesn't waste any time, pulling George close to embrace. He kisses George's pale cheeks as his fingers softly stroke his dark curly hair. George responds by carefully cupping David's jaw line with his slim fingers. David's eyelids flutter shut. 

"Look at me." George mouths before kissing David's lips. As they begin to kiss, George's hands move from David's jaw down his neck and across his shoulders and down his arms to his hands. Hands clasp together briefly while their lips continue to gently explore each others mouths. 

Wanting to explore David's body, George's hands move to David's hips pulling him tighter against his body. David sighs, feeling George's erection pressing into his thigh. David's tongue presses past George's lips. George's hands guide David's to his belt buckle, and David takes the hint. Continuing their kissing, finger tips fumble with dress shirt buttons and zipper flies and then explore as soft skin is exposed.

Finally they sink into the sheets, David's body crushing George's. His hands hold onto David's hips, breathless kisses locking mouths. His beautiful David sliding so skillfully, so familiarly against his soft touches. Their love making is intense, intimate, but gentle as they share their bodies with each other freely, openly, willingly.


End file.
